


illusion.

by AURORASEOK



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, F/M, Girlfriend, High School, Hongjoong, Love, Mingi - Freeform, San - Freeform, School, Yeosang - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, jongho, kpop, relationships, seonghwa, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AURORASEOK/pseuds/AURORASEOK
Summary: going to school was never a fun thing for y/n. she was introverted and always hated being the center of attention. that all changed when her school's most popular clique, ateez, transferred to her class. but kang yeosang, caught her attention, who seemed too perfect to be real.





	1. intro.

**Author's Note:**

> before this book starts, i want to say that this will be my first ever ff (not really but the other ones were so cringy that i chose to forget about them.) please give me feedback on my work so i can work harder to create a better ff. also, school will be starting soon so i will try to update when i can. lowercase is intended and please be kind if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes ,, i will fix them soon. 
> 
> characters:
> 
> ateez  
you  
and whatever school staff
> 
> enjoy illusion !!

kang yeosang was like an illusion ,, i always had to look twice at him since he was too beautiful.

"it's like a dream. please, don`t wake me up."


	2. ep 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (forgive me for not even trying to make this a book but im back so thank u miss rona)
> 
> the day your life would change forever, but possibly not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma try and update more lmaooo

dec 20, 2019 - the last day of school before winter break

you open your eyes to prepare yourself for the endless routine you go through every day; wake up, eat, school, homework, sleep. but this day felt strange. you had this weird feeling in your stomach as if someone was tying ur guts up. ignoring it, you continue on with your routine. you decided you wanted to dress up today since it is the last day you see your classmates this year. you dressed as every e-girl know to existence,, pretty basic.

as youre eating your bowl of cereal, you get a text message from your friend ki. she says that ateez are moving classes. hoping that her next text wasn't going to be what you thought it was, you were eventually led to disappointment. just as you expected, ki replied with "they're transferring to our class... kms." dropping your spoon, you let out a scream (internal ofc bc you would get your butt whipped if u didn't). your day was now ruined because the schools "pretty boys who get away with literally anything," are now going to be in your class. fortunately, you came to the realization that this should not completely destroy your day even though you were still pretty pissed.

you hop in your old honda civic that has a humming noise 24/7 and went off to hell.. i mean school. when you arrive, you get ready for your daily dose of exercise, aka the only form of physical activity you do every day. the school is so huge and so is its parking lot. and of course, you were assigned the parking spot which seems like the farthest one from the school. finally reaching the front doors out of breath, you find ki sitting right inside on the benches next to the door. you sit next to her and start talking about the latest school drama. apparently seonghwa and wooyoung started dating someone new. and the rest were off getting into trouble, as per usual. except one, yeosang. 

yeosang was the quiet one of the group which is pretty expected since every friend group has one. i had hoped that yeosang would hopefully help the boys behave in their new classes. because im really not trying to put up with them 8 hours a day. suddenly the awful ring of the school bell had entered your ear and dropping your shoulders, you headed to class.

when you get into your class, ateez weren't there yet. but that changed 2 seconds later when you could hear their laughter coming down the hall. as expected the teacher made them introduce themselves which was kinda pointless since everyone and their mama knew them. ignoring them, the teacher started assigning their seats. trying to filter the noise out, you feel something brush your shoulder. you turn your head and what do you know? mr kang yeosang is sitting right next you.

"hi my name is kang yeosang. i hope we can become good friends!" he said with the cutest eye smile known to man.

you thought "maybe this won't be too bad" but you quickly shook the thought out of your head.

"hi my name is y/n. nice to meet you."


End file.
